


Homme Fatale

by pomidor



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam is losing his chill, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, I am JB trash just warning, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, JB is the tease tm, Jackson will never eat a lollipop in peace again, Jinyoung is not chill, M/M, Mark is chill, Multi, Or Is he?, Smut, Yugyeom just wanna have some fun, he is also the king of brotherzoning people, how partial am i to JB's long hair?, my heart breaks for Youngjae, questionable use of bandanas, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: Jaebum knows how to get under each and every one of their skins, and he will prove it. And he will also prove that reading erotica in his spare time was damn useful.
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	Homme Fatale

There was one truth that Jaebum was pretty sure of, and that was that sex was less exciting than the suggestion of it. He knew it because a big part of his career was staked on how well he could use that awareness. He recognized this because his bandmates have seen him naked and it only earned him comments like ‘JB, close the damn door next time you shower’, but when he wore a deeper than usual V-neck, suddenly he was all ‘mister trying hard to be sexy’ or whatever in their eyes.

Mostly, he knew it because of his dislike for porn. Of course, it wasn’t like he never got hard watching it, and it would have been difficult not to have seen when one used to live in the same dorm as Jackson. These days he didn’t really watch it, and he felt there was something lacking in his life, filled only with occasional unsatisfying hook-ups.

He found an alternative that he really liked by accident. Who would have thought that erotic novels could be so entertaining? And half of the time they weren’t even about sex itself, but about power dynamics, about seduction and teasing, and that was what Jaebum found he enjoyed the most, that element of play. True beauty was found in words, expressions, music, fleeting things, and out of all these, words were the best at making an impact. He took to consuming at least one book of the kind a week.

He did, sometimes, get off on it, but mostly he just read without really needing too. His imagination was enough to make him feel gratified. So he didn’t think it would be a problem if he read such a book on his break, even if his bandmates were in the room as well.

Nobody paid him much attention. They all knew that he liked reading and spending time inside his own head, treating him like a piece of furniture when he just sat in the corner and ignored their crazy antics.

He didn’t expect the couch to suddenly dip under another person’s weight. His body stiffened but he forced himself not to close the book abruptly.

“What are you reading?” he heard Jinyoung’s voice next to him.

Jaebum showed him the cover, hoping that Jinyoung wouldn’t recognize it. _Delta of Venus_ was not the most innocent-sounding title, but there were many books with suggestive titles out there.

“Is it any good?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum swallowed the panic to answer calmly.

“You wouldn’t like it.”

Jinyoung just nodded, trusting that JB would know his taste. Jaebum almost sighed from relief but suddenly there was a hand on his forehead and he looked up to see Jinyoung checking his temperature.

“You’re a bit red, Hyung, are you feeling sick?”

He opened his mouth to answer but the book he was holding got ripped out of his hands by Bambam while his attention was fixed on Jinyoung.

“Oh wow,” Bambam giggled, putting distance between them and looking at the pages, “I don’t think JB’s blushing because of a fever.”

Jaebum raised to chase him, but when he caught that squealing sorry excuse of a man, Jackson took the book and passed it quickly to Yugyeom. Jaebum was too focused on throttling Bambam to react fast and the whole room perked its ears when Yugyeom started reading;

“ _They ceased to be three bodies. They became all mouths and tongues and fingers and senses. Their mouths sought another mouth, a nipple, a clitoris. They lay entangled, moving very slowly. They kissed until kissing became a torture and the body grew -_ ”

Jaebum stopped the reading with a hand on Yugyeom’s mouth but it was too late. The damage was done.

“Wow, hyung, is that where you get the inspiration for your songs?” Bambam teased, safe now when he didn’t have Jaebum’s hands around his neck.

The whole room burst into laughter and Jaebum hung his head to cover his burning, angry face with his hair. Even Jinyoung was laughing softly, while he took the book from Yugyeom and gave it back to him.

The embarrassment of that day was terrible. In hindsight, he shouldn’t have brought an erotic book with him and read it while there were other people there, but he had little time at home when they were practicing. And the team just couldn’t let it go, they had to include joking about it into their routine for the following week. They all loved laughing at the things Jaebum liked, they were always like this and Jaebum had enough. What right did they have to laugh at him for enjoying a little bit of erotica when he generously ignored the fact that they were all so desperate for sex they ended up in each other’s arms?

This time, he was going to make them regret it and have some fun while he did it. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that it would take very little to drive them all crazy.

&&&

Youngjae could admit that he loved getting praised, and especially by Jaebum. It was not that Jaebum didn’t give praise freely to him or the other members, but he was such a perfectionist. Jaebum believed anything could be done better and it was a quality that made him strict and hard to bear at times but it also made all of them try harder.

Jaebum was his leader but he was also something of a private rival, as a vocalist. Youngjae believed in his own voice, in his ability as the main vocalist, and he took care to work on his singing constantly, but Jaebum was just driven to excel at everything, be it singing, dancing, composing, whatever he did he put all of himself into it. He expected no less from his band.

He was not the only one that desired Jaebum’s attention, they all did, and even though some of them never admitted it, they thrived on it. When Jaebum complimented you, when you surprised him, his praise wasn’t over-emotional, but for Youngjae it was as sweet as honey. He couldn’t be possessive of his attention, everyone deserved it with how hard they were working, but sometimes he wished to have it all to himself. Just for a moment, he wanted the full force of Jaebum’s interest. He knew the best way to earn Jaebum’s approval was to just focus on what one was supposed to be doing and he didn’t want to make Jaebum’s job harder so he tried with his everything to be the best he could.

He hated it when Jaebum didn’t look at him for a long time, and, of course, it happened often, with how busy he was. So when he came up to him, waiting for praise because he knew he did well, he was a bit childish, pouty, but he couldn’t stop himself.

His heart skipped a beat when Jaebum smiled at him and put his hand on Youngjae’s head in a delicate pat.

“You did great today,” Jaebum said, looking straight into his eyes and Youngjae felt weak.

He shouldn’t react like this to such simple words, to such a simple touch. He has received praise before, and he knew Jaebum’s touch, the feel of their leader snuggled up to him when they roomed together. It shouldn’t move him like this.

But having Jaebum’s face this close always felt like too much, hearing his beautiful voice was hard to take. Youngjae yearned for things that weren’t clearly articulated in his head, but that made his chest squeeze tight.

Jaebum was good at that, at making Youngjae short of breath with his unexpected behaviors. There were times Youngjae wanted to hide from his sight, embarrassed to receive the attention he craved. Jaebum always managed to express his admiration when Youngjae least expected it.

He wasn’t waiting for praise when he sat down at the piano to practice the new song he was writing. He was alone when he came in and he didn’t hear it when someone joined him. Only when he heard a soft voice humming and then singing the song along with his playing, did he realize Jaebum was there with him.

He has only sent the demo to Jaebum yesterday, but the other seemed to remember every word exactly as if he performed the song a thousand times. Youngjae joined him at the chorus, their voices harmonizing and making the song stronger, deeper. His fingers were tingling with excitement when he took them off the keys.

“How do you already remember the whole song?”

“It’s because I’ve listened to it over and over yesterday,” Jaebum answered with a shy smile.

“Is it that good?” Youngjae asked, his heartbeat erratic.

To know something was good and to have it acknowledged by the person whose opinion was so important to you were two different things.

“The melody won’t leave my head. And I love the lyrics,” Jaebum looked at him with deliberation, “they make me think of you.”

Youngjae’s words got stuck in his throat. It wasn’t a love song, not really, but the melody was certainly of the romantic kind. The lyrics called upon a person who was going step by step with you along your way to becoming what you were meant to be.

Did he think about Jaebum when he was writing it? Theoretically, he thought about all of his bandmates, as they all shared this road, but to have that feeling returned, confessed by Jaebum of all people, made him choke on any possible answer.

He hoped Jaebum saw him like that, as his support, as someone who could develop alongside him. As a leader, Jaebum had to look after all of them. Youngjae tried to repay him in the same way whenever he could.

He did it when he saw Jaebum visibly very tired all throughout the interview. Youngjae tried to stay close to him, keeping his hand on Jaebum’s back off the camera. Jaebum leaned into his side, his tired eyes thankful for the assistance. Jaebum was either very hyper or very subdued when he got that tired, this time it was the second. Those of them who still had some leftover energy took it upon themselves to wreak havoc on their poor interviewers and Jinyoung was mostly answering the important questions, driving the attention away from their half-asleep leader.

Jaebum was pliable when Youngjae dragged him after himself to the backseat of the van, immediately arranging himself in a way that would allow Jaebum to half lay against him. Bambam sat down on Jaebum’s other side and made no comment when their leader propped his legs up and across his lap.

Jaebum was asleep in seconds, snuggled up to the heat of Youngjae’s body, the side of his face pressed against his chest. It was somehow a familiar feeling to have their sleeping leader embracing him, but one he didn’t get to experience for quite some time. One he secretly missed sometimes, when he woke up without Jaebum’s heavy body half on top of him. They all had different sleeping habits, but among the members, only Jackson was a comparably snuggly bedfellow.

Jaebum was stirring, trying to get even closer to him and Youngjae’s throat was getting dry. He could never quite decide what to call Jaebum’s sleeping face, whether it was cute or simply pretty. At this moment, it seemed to be rather adorable as Jaebum was scrunching his nose, his long hair having wandered to tickle it. Youngjae couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he reached to gently tuck the hair behind Jaebum’s ear, but his smile faded when his fingers remained on the shell of Jaebum’s ear. Youngjae watched with detached fascination as the tips of his fingers skimmed Jaebum’s warm cheek, traveled up to encircle his eye and outline his brow, and dipped down to lightly trace the underside of Jaebum’s lip. The corner of Jaebum’s mouth seemed to raise a bit and Youngjae took a shaky breath when his thumb touched the soft lip.

“Dude,” Youngjae jumped, Bambam’s unexpected comment making him take his hand away, “the hell are you doing?”

He raised his head to look at Bambam’s nonchalantly furrowed brows.

“I was just – Jaebum-hyung’s face was dirty and I was just cleaning it.”

He knew how lame it sounded and he was thankful when Bambam just ‘mhmm’-ed with disbelief and turned his face back to the window.

Youngjae lifted the finger that touched Jaebum’s lip to his mouth as if he could taste it that way. If only he really could. 

&&&

Bambam refused to be swayed by what was practically an over-grown kitten in a human’s body, that liked to pretend it was a panther. They were all a little crazy for Jaebum, had been more or less so in various time periods, but now it all seemed to intensify. He didn’t know if it was because of Jaebum’s long hair, or because his face and body got a tiny bit rounder recently, thus adding a bit of feminine charm to his usually masculine sexiness, or if it was just that Jaebum was showing more sides of himself. It didn’t matter what it was, Bambam had his ways to deal with Jaebum and it was either making a joke out of him or just not looking at him. He wasn’t going to be an idiot for him alongside all the others.

Firstly, he wasn’t into that gay stuff. What he did with Yugyeom was nothing more than a beneficial youthful exploration between best friends. Just that.

And anyway, yes, Jaebum was fucking handsome, but it wasn’t like he was the only one in the group. It was practically a requirement for their job, Jaebum wasn’t special. Even if he had that smoldering gaze, and pretty features, lovely mouth, nice figure, even if he moved his body enticingly and liked to put things in his mouth, and had two attractive moles over his eye, and a really nice looking nose piercing, even if he was really fucking cute when he was lost for words, or surprised, or eating in the corner uncaring about the rest of the world, even if he had maybe the most attractive smile in the world, Bambam was not going to be affected.

Because Jaebum was really damn annoying most of the time. He was the type of person to warn them not to be late and end up late himself, to always push them too hard, to always be dissatisfied with something. He was also a narcissist that pretended to be humble, and it really got on Bambam’s nerves, because it was clear to him that Jaebum loved the sound of his own voice. His studied disheveled appearance also got on his nerves. Jaebum was a hypocrite that liked to play a role.

So, while Jaebum was a very attractive and talented leader, he was also full of negative traits and had a bad temper. Bambam would not follow him with his eyes like the rest of these hungry dogs he called his friends. He would not give Jaebum the certainty that he was all that.

But damn, did Jaebum look soft like this. He took to wearing his oversized blouses lot of the time, and he was also seen with glasses more, recently. When he was just in his own world, biting on the pen, while looking intently into his notebook, not really caring who was observing him, it woke up emotions Bambam tried to stop. 

There were so many problems with Jaebum. How he could transform himself from this kind of adorable, disheveled, silent, casual big brother type into a dude that made you unable to take your eyes off him was one thing. How his eyes could look at you kindly, with amusement, with affection, and then become intense, dark, mesmerizing, was annoying too. Jaebum either didn’t know what his antics did to other people or he simply didn’t care.

He tortured Bam with small unconscious things. Bambam was pretty sure Jaebum wasn’t even aware that the gold pendant he was teasing along his lips, dipping it slightly inside once in a while, listening intently to their manager, belonged to Bambam. He loaned it to Jaebum about two years ago and never got it back.

Still, it was his. Jaebum was wearing something of his, was playing with something of his, leaving traces of his DNA on the blameless gold. He had the audacity to look in Bambam’s direction and _smile_ at him, completely uncaring that he was biting on Bambam’s property. He had to turn away from Jaebum to keep from bringing that up.

But it was fine. Bambam was dealing with it. Bambam was chill, he was relaxed, he absolutely didn’t dream about his leader in jewellery and jewellery only. Everything was completely under control.

“Can you just stop!”

Fine, it was maybe less under his control when he had had a bit too much to drink. Was it really his fault for erupting when Jaebum was so languidly talking and laughing and looking so damn well for no fucking reason?

Everyone turned in his direction, but he only cared about Jaebum on his right. Their leader seemed shocked by this sudden outburst, but his expression quickly turned to one of irritation.

“Are you talking to me?” he barked back.

There was friction in the room, but Bambam didn’t care that he was being disrespectful to his elder. The line he normally only infringed didn’t exist for him right now. The truly impolite thing was Jaebum’s face, his voice, his everything.

“Who do you think I’m talking to, Hyung?” Bambam answered haughtily. He felt Yugyeom’s knee hitting his, prompting him to stop.

“And what exactly do you want me to stop doing?” Jaebum got out through bared teeth.

“This!” Bambam moved his hands up and down indicating the whole of Jaebum, “All of this! Stop being so fucking extra all the time. It makes me sick.”

He heard the sharp intakes of breath that surrounded him, but the worst was Jaebum’s stunned expression. He squeezed his jaw in a way that made his tendons visible, and from afar it would just look like he was angry. But Bambam knew Jaebum and he could recognize when he was truly hurt.

The realization that he caused it, even though that was the initial intent of his words, pained Bambam more than the strike to the back of his head Jackson awarded him a moment later.

“You crossed the line there, brat,” Jackson growled at him.

Bambam didn’t stay to explain himself, he shot up to leave the room. Outside, he hit the wall with his head a couple of times to get the idiocy out of there. A hand on his shoulder halted him. 

He turned around to see their oh-so-perfect leader. Unfortunately, Jaebum didn’t look like he came to yell at him or hit him. If he did, at least Bambam could have felt better about calling him disgusting.

“Bam, I know I’ve been putting you under a lot of stress lately. I get that it’s the alcohol talking and that you just had to get it out. I’m not angry, okay? If I’m too demanding, if you’re having any problems, you can always talk to me, yeah?”

Bambam’s main problem right now was the way Jaebum was nervously biting on his lower lip, but he got the feeling that wasn’t what their leader meant, so he just nodded.

Jaebum smiled and put his hand on the back of Bambam’s neck, moving him slightly forward towards himself.

“We’re all like brothers, right? It’s normal to get irritated at brothers sometimes.”

Whatever Jaebum’s definition of ‘brotherly’ was, Bambam was sure it didn’t involve him desperately jerking off when he saw Jaebum stuffing himself with a hotdog two days ago. That said, Jaebum was important to him, so Bambam connected their foreheads briefly.

“I’m sorry, Hyung.”

He quickly dragged Jaebum back into the room where the rest was drinking, that evening probably forgotten by everyone else but himself. 

&&&

The thing about Jaebum was that he always overdid things. When he was supposed to act cute, he did it to a point that it became funny, when he was supposed to act sexy, he also went way overboard. He was very emotional in his singing, in his dancing, had a need to give a perfect performance.

So Jackson shouldn’t be surprised that he went overboard in his jokes too.

In a way, Jackson held some responsibility for this. No, screw that, it was completely Jaebum’s fault. He was the one that has had the strangest need to sucks on a lollipop all the time for the past few weeks. Jackson’s not sure if it was because he needed the sweetness or he had some weird oral fixation and it calmed him down, but it was very distracting. Jaebum was always low-key distracting, but the lollipop was not helping. So Jackson just asked him about it one day, while they were all seated around a table.

“What is it about you and lollipops lately, Hyung?”

Jaebum turned to him with a confused face.

“What do you mean?”

“The sugar is going to rot your teeth, Jaebum-hyung,” he said with a smirk and took the lollipop out of Jaebum’s mouth.

He could hear Yugyeom laugh on his other side when Jaebum reached for it and Jackson raised his hand as far as he could out of his reach.

“Give it back, Jackson,” Jaebum leaned forward, but Jackson didn’t let him take back his prize.

When Jaebum managed to catch his wrist, Jackson quickly changed the hand and put the lollipop in his own mouth. Jaebum looked at him scandalized, still moving to take it away, but Jackson caught the hand leaving his wrist and the other one, trying to force them away from his face.

He did not expect Jaebum to lean all the way in and attack Jackson’s open mouth, hooking his tongue around the lollipop and taking it out.

Jackson could do nothing more than stare at him shell-shocked while the room erupted into noise with half of the members producing loud sounds of disbelief and the other half wanting to know what happened.

Jaebum’s expression turned immediately apologetic.

“Jackson?” he hovered his hands over Jackson’s arms, putting them there very carefully, “I’m sorry, I was just joking around.”

Jaebum’s expression was sincere but Jackson couldn’t keep his voice from turning harsh.

“You put your tongue in other people’s mouth as a joke?”

He could hear Jinyoung’s high pitched ‘what?’ but he ignored it. Jinyoung had no right to be angry at him, firstly, because it was not Jackson who initiated it, and secondly because Jinyoung has slept with Jackson on multiple occasions and was possibly even thirstier than Jackson himself.

The problem was not the kiss. It could hardly even be called a kiss, even though he could still feel the shadow of Jaebum’s tongue. Jackson had kissed more than one guy in his life, he had kissed more than one member of GOT7 in his life, even slept with more than one of them. So it was not about a guy kissing him, it was about Jaebum kissing him.

Jaebum, who Jackson first saw years ago and thought ‘oh my god’ when his sharp eyes landed on him. And since that time Jaebum had gotten unbearably hotter with every year and impossibly more out of reach.

Nobody touched their leader. Even Jinyoung hadn’t slept with him. They could joke with him, do some fanservice with him, but it always had a very clear boundary. And Jaebum was so fucking unaware how he affected him, what his piercing gaze could do to a person.

Jaebum did so many things that were just not alright, from licking his lips while looking into a person’s eyes, to showering with doors open. Then he had the audacity to shy away if Jackson flirted with him too much, even though flirting just came naturally to Jackson. But he never disregarded the line Jaebum had so clearly drawn between himself and the rest of the team. He never expected that Jaebum would cross it so thoughtlessly as if it was nothing to him.

Jackson knew he should have forgotten and forgiven. He should never have been so stirred by it.

It was impossible. He kept remembering how Jaebum’s tongue touched his when he was reaching for the lollipop. He remembered the sweet taste and the heat of Jaebum. It was too short, too little. Jackson needed more of it.

He wasn’t sure how to obtain what he wanted or how to even get some time alone with their leader when they were all so busy, but the problem was fixed by Jaebum himself when he stopped Jackson on his way to the studio and dragged him into some forgotten corner.

“Is everything alright?” Jaebum asked without preamble.

“Why do you think something’s wrong?” Jackson played the idiot.

“You’ve been staring at me lately. And you talk with me less,” Jaebum took his eyes off him and continued hesitantly, “are you still angry at me?”

“Why would I be angry at you?”

Jaebum didn’t look at him, “You know … when I took back my lollipop.”

“You mean when you suddenly kissed me?”

Jaebum looked at him, startled.

“It wasn’t actually a –“

“Wasn’t it? Fine.”

“Jackson, I said I’m sorry.”

“Whatever, Hyung.”

Jackson was overdoing this, he knew. Kissing was hardly the worst thing Jaebum could jokingly do, but he enjoyed how nervous it made Jaebum look.

“What do you want me to do, Jackson? I already apologized. Can’t we put this behind us?”

Jackson had a sudden genius idea.

“I will,” he ignored Jaebum’s skeptic gaze. “if you do one thing for me.”

“Okay. What do you want me to do?”

“Close your eyes.”

Jaebum stared at him with astonished comprehension. Jackson wasn’t going to let him off the hook this time. He leaned closer and repeated, lowly, quietly: “Close your eyes, Hyung.”

The breath JB took was heavy and trembling but he did what Jackson asked. Jackson wasted only a moment to admire his beautiful face from up close before immersing his hand in Jaebum’s soft, long hair, prompting his head forward and to the side, so their kissing angle would be comfortable.

Jackson wasn’t the kind to kiss innocently. He licked along the seam of Jaebum’s mouth, wordlessly asking for permission, and when the other opened his lips slightly, Jackson dived in. Jaebum made a soft sound when he felt it and it prompted Jackson to be more forward, to lick around the other’s tongue, moving slightly back but never stopping the dance of their tongues against each other while he changed the position of his head to the other side. Jaebum pressed his fingers into Jackson’s arms harder when Jackson applied more suction.

He couldn’t stop himself from drawing back and looking at Jaebum, and it was certainly worth a short break to see the captivating view of Jaebum’s reddened face, his eyes hazed over, his lips slightly swollen, even though he seemed to regain his senses quickly and looked down in embarrassment. Jackson wouldn’t let him escape so easily, not when he finally got a taste of what he wanted for so long.

He was just lifting Jaebum’s chin to make him look back up when he felt the presence of another person. When he turned, he saw Jinyoung standing there with an unreadable expression and he felt an immediate annoying wave of guilt. Jaebum stepped away from him, immediately taking his leave, and threw behind his shoulder, with an expression that suggested this would never happen again:

“Now we’re even.”

Jackson was left feeling as dumbfounded as Jinyoung seemed.

“What?” Jackson barked.

Jinyoung wasn’t JB’s keeper. Jackson had no less right to desire him.

“This is the place me and Jaebum come to when we want to discuss something privately,” Jinyoung’s voice was void of emotion, as were his eyes, but Jackson could recognize the pain.

He wasn’t sure how to answer that. He knew about Jinyoung’s feelings for JB, so he never admitted his own, besides some general comments on Jaebum’s attractiveness. Even to himself, he rarely confronted these emotions, preferring to hide them at the back of his mind. He, at least, did better than Jinyoung in keeping his fascination into venturing too far. Well, he used to, before Jaebum kissed him.

He approached Jinyoung, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“We were just joking around. Don’t worry, bro.”

Jinyoung still had that empty expression on his face and Jackson took it upon himself to make him cheer up when they finished practice. He would not allow that to destroy their friendship, even if it meant he would never get to taste Jaebum again.

&&&

Jinyoung thought he could ignore it, but overlooking JB when he wanted to be noticed, was about as successful as ignoring a house fire while you were inside the house. And Jinyoung knew Jaebum, had observed him closely for years, so he noticed when something was off. Jaebum probably thought he was being subtle, but for Jinyoung the change in his approach was palpable.

For some time now, Jaebum had been testing all of their defenses, throwing the equilibrium they had as a group slowly out of balance. There were those who took it better and those who took it worse, but they were all affected. Jinyoung had been building his fortifications for years, ever since he knew there was no chance of them being together. Jaebum might have never clearly rejected him, had never learned Jinyoung’s feelings for him, but he was great at denying him all the same: with his comments, with his jokes, with words that were meant to friendzone him as much as possible. So Jinyoung did the only possible thing; he accepted that if he wanted to be the most important person for JB he had to become so professionally, emotionally, not as a lover, but as a challenging partner. Jaebum’s head was full of music, and concepts, and words, that Jinyoung wanted to get to know.

He understood that for it to work he had to discover places to satiate his other hunger and he found that his friends proved to be helpful in that matter. He didn’t care about being easy, none of them had time for things like relationships, but they still had needs. Jackson had been the first to propose for them to have a mutually beneficial arrangement, years ago. Since that time, he had slept with almost all the other team members, so that he could bear to look at Jaebum as he grew into the most gorgeous man he has ever seen.

Jaebum was truly beautiful, in every way. Jinyoung felt cursed and blessed to have seen him without any barriers, when he felt happy and safe, alone with Jinyoung among the fields of flowers. His face framed by the sun, surrounded by the sounds of nature and nothing else, Jinyoung had felt as if he wasn’t looking at the lovely, but stressed and drowsy Jaebum that belonged in the city, but at some minor deity that brought peace and serenity with him. To touch him would have been heresy.

For that reason, Jinyoung’s walls were higher than the other members’, as he had been dealing with this problem for a very long time. Whatever strategy Jaebum had planned for him, and however much it had to do with jealously, that was not the reason he had to talk to him. It was because he had to keep the status quo of the group and protect them from their idiotic leader, who, he was sure, was teasing them only for the sake of it, and never actually meant to go further with any of them.

He admitted that, maybe, what spurred him to action had a bit to do with jealousy. He was normally used to the band being physical with JB, they were all pretty touchy with each other, a result of living so long so close to each other. And anyway, Youngjae liked to massage people, it was not a one-of-a-time occurrence.

It was not Youngjae’s fault. He was just doing his best, massaging Jaebum’s back on the floor of their dance studio after stretching. He might have pressed a bit too hard, but it did not excuse the low, breathy ‘ah’ Jaebum exhaled. It was a quiet sound, unheard by the rest of the team that was stretching further away. Jinyoung had never heard JB make a similar sound in his life, but it certainly did things for the imagination. It definitely worked on Youngjae whose whole posture stiffened and his mouth opened in confusion.

Jinyoung could see the desire written across Youngjae’s face as he resumed massaging, touching the same spot. He could hardly bear to look at it. Jaebum was unable to see that one of them was going to finally snap, that somebody’s patience was going to run out. He didn’t see that when they would suddenly start getting possessive of him, there were sure to be consequences.

He cornered Jaebum in an empty corridor after practice. Jaebum could recognize right away he was angry and hardened his own expression.

“Hyung, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you have to stop.”

Jaebum furrowed his brows, faking ignorance.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t you?” Jinyoung hissed.

“Be so kind and tell me what I’m doing, since you know me so well.” Jaebum threw back, his voice taunting.

“Okay, let me be clear then,” Jinyoung caught the collar of Jaebum’s shirt, “stop behaving like a whore.”

Jaebum’s eyes flashed with fury. There was still a certain level of unusual control to him. Normally, he would have fought back, threw the hand holding his shirt off.

“ _I’m_ behaving like a whore? Tell me, is there anyone in this group that you haven’t slept with, except me?”

Jinyoung bared his teeth. Jaebum never took much interest in who the members slept with, Jinyoung wasn’t even sure how much he knew about it.

“At least I don’t promise people things I don’t intend to give.”

Jaebum let out a derisive snort.

“Did I promise anyone anything?” he leaned closer to Jinyoung’s face, “are you so worried about me leading people on? Or are you scared I will sleep with one of them?”

“These are not some random people! A good leader should bring his team together not break it apart.”

“Do you think this little can break us apart? Don’t pretend you’re angry with me for the good of the team.” Jaebum pushed more in his direction and Jinyoung took a step back, “The others, they all want me, but you, you’re different, aren’t you? You want so much more from me.”

Jinyoung felt as if he was slapped. He knew Jaebum could look through him, but to use it so cruelly, so suddenly, he didn’t think would ever happen.

He bared his teeth and pulled on Jaebum’s collar harder.

“If you play with us like that, one of us is going to lose our patience,” he sneered.

Jaebum had a curious expression on his face. He licked his lips and looked down at Jinyoung’s mouth, returning slowly up to his eyes. Jinyoung couldn’t tell how much of it was a strategy and how much instinct, but it made his heart jump to his throat all the same.

“Is that a threat?” Jaebum looked straight into his eyes, “do you want to punch me? Or do you want to do something else?”

Jinyoung blinked with shock.

“I didn’t mean – “

“Didn’t you? Tell me, what is it exactly that you want to do? Would you do it even if I didn’t agree?”

Jinyoung let go of Jaebum’s shirt, taking a panicked step back. His mind provided him with visions of all the things he ever imagined himself doing to Jaebum.

“I would never –“ 

“Wouldn’t you? Then why do you suggest other members would? So little faith.”

“You’re not untouchable, Hyung.”

“We’ll see.”

Jaebum left him with only an arrogant look in his direction as a goodbye. Jinyoung was apparently in love with the most ridiculous man of them all, no surprise there. If Jaebum thought Jinyoung was just going to let him continue like that, he was very mistaken. Even if Jinyoung would have to break some rules, even if some lines would be crossed and possibly wiped out, he would prove to Jaebum that he made bad choices. Jinyoung knew who he had to ask for help, even if there was a slight chance he himself would move things along faster towards the unpredictable. 

&&&

Mark had to admit, JB was good at this. For someone who usually over-acted so much, he was able to remain subtle-ish about most of his actions now. Bambam and Youngjae looked as if they didn’t know what hit them recently, and even Jackson and Yugyeom seemed to be constantly oscillating between being confused and determined. They didn’t give the impression of being very aware of what exactly their leader was doing. Jinyoung was, of course, furious and aware, but it wasn’t like JB even had to anything, in particular, to bring his attention to himself. 

Jaebum was able to do a lot with his gaze, his smile, crafty little touches. He could even play a person with his posture as he did with Jackson just sitting before him, leaning slightly closer to him, listening intently as Jackson talked about the new idea for his solo song. Jaebum didn’t even touch him, but his stance suggested interest and openness, from eye-contact and small head nods, to his uncrossed arms and his knees pointed in Jackson’s direction. He was slightly mirroring Jackson’s movements and was commenting only when necessary, otherwise giving little sounds of agreement. It was like Jackson was getting sucked in by a black hole, completely unaware of being hunted.

Jaebum did it with all of them, in ways that suited everyone differently, using his familiarity with their characters and a well-known truth; that men desired what they couldn’t have or what other men wanted. Mark was amused to watch it, but he didn’t want to get too involved. He liked sex, and he could obtain it easily from Jackson and Jinyoung, he didn’t want to put in a lot of effort into seducing someone who would probably never go as far as actually sleeping with him. Besides, he and Jaebum were chill with each other and he liked the peace of their current relationship.

It was curiosity, more than anything, that made him agree when Jaebum asked him out to a movie. He didn’t think much about it at first, they had went to the cinema together before, but when he wanted to ask the others to join, Jaebum said not to ‘because they were noisy.’ It was obviously untrue, Jinyoung was hardly loud, and most of the rest could keep their composure while watching a movie. Jaebum asked him out on an actual date and he accepted, because it was a new situation.

The movie was good, but focusing on it was harder than he thought, even though Jaebum didn’t do anything much. He just created this physical tension by not touching Mark, while being close to him. He put his hand right next to Mark’s on the armrest, leaned in to whisper something, opened his legs wider, almost, but not quite, touching Mark’s leg. The fact that Mark knew all the tricks in the book didn’t quite prepare him for it, and if it was anybody other than JB, he would have made some kind of move to speed things along.

He didn’t do that. What he did was call Jinyoung on his way home and proceeded to make love to him most of the night. Jinyoung was as pent up as him and Mark expected that someone had to talk about it, sooner or later.

“So, Jaebum is having his fun, ey?”

Jinyoung hid his face in his arms in defeat.

“I honestly don’t know what happened to him. Why is he doing this?”

“Who knows,” Mark stood up from the bed to take the water from his desk, “but I don’t think he had thought this through. JB is obviously treating it like a game, but from all of us, he is the one who fears rejection the most. Maybe he just wants to feel desired.”

“I have wanted him since I was sixteen, isn’t that enough?”

“You never told him that. None of us ever told him that he makes our minds dirty.”

“But he knows! How else would he be able to use it against us?” Jinyoung sighed.

“Now, now. I’m sure it will pass sooner or later. There is only so much tension one can create. It has to either unravel or disappear into nothing.”

“Nothing short of drastic can stop Jaebum.”

Maybe Jinyoung was right, but either way, something would happen that made Jaebum stop.

“Mark,” Jinyoung looked up at him with practiced enlightenment and Mark didn’t like that at all, “what if you scared him off?”

“Why don’t you do it? You’re the actor.”

“I can’t bring myself to do anything to him. And he would see right through me.”

“I don’t actually want to ruin my relationship with him either, he is our leader after all.”

He was not only a leader. Mark liked Jaebum a lot, more, perhaps, than he was willing to acknowledge. JB was the kind of person you could be quiet with and he wouldn’t get bored. He didn’t need Mark to talk about anything when he had his nose in a book, or a notebook, but he also always listened to you when you opened up. With Jaebum, in those moments when he wasn’t being a demanding leader but just a friend, Mark didn’t have to try, he could just exist. 

“He started it! I’m not saying you should do something extreme. Just make him aware that his game has consequences.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, just flirt back. He might be shocked when it’s used against him.”

“And you think none of us have ever seriously flirted with him?”

“And he usually removed himself from the situation, didn’t he? And you’re the best when it comes to that, you can play his game.”

Mark wasn’t sure he was better at it than JB, but for the sake of Jinyoung’s peace of mind, he decided to give it a try.

He started subtly flirting with Jaebum, with JB’s techniques of gazes and touches and basically looking attractive in the right moments and cute in others. But this ongoing flirtation was not making Jaebum stop, if anything, it made Jaebum even worse.

Mark had seen Jaebum in the kitchen of the studio and decided to throw him off a little. Jaebum had his back to him but turned around quickly when Mark put his hand on Jaebum’s waist. Mark made a serious expression and stepped forward, making Jaebum step back, resting his back against the counter. He leaned into him and Jaebum’s eyes widened. Then Mark drew his hand back from behind Jaebum, holding the juice that was on the counter.

He made a small smile, so Jaebum knew all of this was for show and wanted to back away from their confused leader, but Jaebum caught the wrist of the hand holding the juice.

He looked straight into Mark’s eyes and smirked. Mark’s heart skipped a beat, he wasn’t going to lie. Jaebum was acknowledging he knew Mark was playing the same game as him and it had taken Mark aback more than it should.

Jaebum tipped his head to the side slightly, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. His hand traveled up Mark’s arm and down again to steal the juice from his hand.

“That is mine,” was the thing Jaebum said and then added in his breathy, beautiful voice, “Hyung.”

He left Mark like that, and Mark wasn’t even sure what to think about all the ways that hit him. It became clear to him that there was no way not to get involved. Oh no, he was going to win this game and hopefully get Jaebum under him.

&&&

Yugyeom had never told anyone about this, not even Bambam. He thought Jaebum had forgotten, he was pretty drunk back then. Perhaps he really did, he certainly gave no signs that he did remember.

It was at the time he was touring with Jeabum as part of JUS2. During that tour they grew really close to each other, being removed from their other friends. It was then he started noticing how fun JB could be when you ignored all the times he was too demanding. They mostly shared hotel rooms and they often drunk when all the work was done.

That night was no different. It was almost the end of their trip and they were celebrating hard. They made a game of Jaebum trying on Yugyeom’s clothes after he admitted he liked Yugyeom’s style.

That one particular dress shirt was dark green, loose, and too big even for Yugyeom. Jaebum wore it tucked into his trousers, but he suddenly decided to take them off. The shirt covered him to his mid-thigh, but Yugyeom was drawn but the naked skin of his legs, by his thick thighs. His drunk mind couldn’t get over how damn sexy Jaebum looked only in his shirt.

Jaebum laughed when Yugyeom approached him and pressed him against the wall.

“Geomie,” he said with an affectionate laugh, lifting his hand and patting Yugyeom’s cheek, “it kind of looks like I’m wearing a dress.”

Yugyeom smiled back and leaned down, giving Jaebum’s lips a little peck. When he drew back he saw Jaebum’s amused expression, so he leaned down again, kissing along Jaebum’s upper lip, sucking it into his mouth. Jaebum was lazily returning his kisses, smiling all the time. When Yugyeom put more of his weight forward, pinning the other firmly against the wall, Jaebum only stuck out his tongue to lick Yugyeom’s lips. Yugyeom was soon exploring the inside of Jaebum’s mouth and he moved his hands from the wall to Jaebum’s waist.

Because Jaebum was so receptive to his kisses, Yugyeom didn’t expect to be pushed back when he moved his hands down and beneath the shirt to squeeze his hips. The push wasn’t hard, but it was sudden and it was accompanied by a very decisive ‘stop’ that made Yugyeom immediately take his hands away.

He couldn’t quite read Jaebum’s expression because the other turned his head to the side, not looking at Yugyeom, but his posture was tense, and whether it was from fear, anger, or regret, made no difference to Yugyeom’s suddenly panicked mind.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Yugyeom said, his hands hovering over Jaebum’s arms.

“It’s alright,” Jaebum answered, turning his head back to him and giving him the fakest of fake smiles, “people do all kinds of things when they’re drunk, right?”

He gave Yugyeom’s forearm three friendly pats and went to bed, leaving Yugyeom kind of miserable, dissatisfied and fearing for his future as soon as Jaebum decided to kill him for this glaring lack of respect towards his elder. But the next morning, Jaebum either didn’t remember what happened last night or wanted to put it behind them. He wasn’t acting any different towards Yugyeom and that was the important thing, so he decided it was better this way even though there were times that the memory of that kiss haunted him. It was also the recollection of this event that managed to stop him from taking a step every time he felt the urge to just push JB against the nearest flat surface. 

He was struck with the memory when he saw Jaebum wearing that shirt and it made him think that JB had to remember it. Yugyeom thought he had lost the shirt, he never saw Jaebum wearing it since that night.

The shirt wasn’t even the most pressing issue. Jaebum was soaked from head to toe. It was true that the rain outside was heavy, but it still didn’t explain why Jaebum didn’t wear a coat, used an umbrella, or do any of the things a normal person would have. JB was clumsy at times, but not to the point of being unable to notice that rain was falling on him.

“Hyung!” Youngjae approached him immediately, his worry evident.

He, Youngjae, Bambam, and Jackson, were waiting for the rest of the hyungs in the hall, playing some game, but all of them startled when they saw their leader in this state. But Jaebum’s eyes seemed to ignore everyone else and went to Yugyeom immediately.

“Help me dry off,” he commended Yugyeom.

Thank god, Jinyoung wasn’t there. Yugyeom was sure Jinyoung would kill him if he saw that Jaebum caught his wrist and dragged Yugyeom to the bathroom, even though he was actually blameless this time. Though, as he looked back, it seemed like Jackson was glaring at him and Youngjae just appeared hurt by being ignored. Bambam was doing his best to feign indifference, at least.

Before Yugyeom could do whatever JB wanted him to do, he put his hand on Jaebum’s forehead.

“Hyung, are you sick?”

“I’m fine,” Jaebum answered, throwing the hand off, “why?”

“Because you’re soaked and you asked me to help you get dry?” ‘ _and because you’re wearing a shirt I almost fucked you in last time’,_ Yugyeom didn’t add, “You don’t really need my help though?”

Yugyeom looked on, unsettled, at Jaebum’s roguish gaze back. Everything about his presence was so striking, from the wet messy hair and the shirt sticking to his body, to his relaxed posture, his slightly open lips, his somewhat raised chin. Either Yugyeom’s imagination was playing very cruel tricks on him or Jaebum was sending him the most come-hither look he ever received.

“But I want it,” JB answered, his words slow, each one weighted to make a bigger impact.

Yugyeom was shocked, but not enough to stop himself from stepping closer to Jaebum. He was pretty sure that their leader was doing _something_ to him, this wasn’t just an unintended proposition. 

Jaebum looked at him unblinkingly the whole time Yugyeom leaned down and stopped him right before their noses touched, with a firm hand on his chest.

“Pass me a towel,” he said, looking down at Yugyeom’s lips briefly and swallowing.

It took all of Yugyeom’s self-control to step back and do just that. The atmosphere of the room was thick and intimate and he didn’t want to ruin it by doing anything too sudden.

When he turned around to look at JB again, who was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he realized not jumping on him might be a serious problem. And Jaebum didn’t care, he kept calmly opening the shirt until all of his naked chest was visible. His glistening, chilled skin was like a dish being served, and Yugyeom was ready to have a taste.

But he had a feeling Jaebum would stop him again if he didn’t touch him under the pretense of ‘helping’. This all seemed to be able to operate only in some unspoken, unclear way. Instead of using his hands to feel Jaebum’s skin, he used the towel, drying off the stomach and abs in a massaging manner while Jaebum threw off the shirt to the ground.

The drops from Jaebum’s hair travelled down his neck and arms, reaching the towel to seep inside. Yugyeom was mesmerized as time seemed to slow down around them. Jaebum was definitely the one who had command over it, his body sensual in its artful shifts, the hands that went to unzip his damp jeans casually seductive.

Yugyeom looked down with hunger. He saw Jaebum without clothes before, but not like this, not in a way that was this intimate. He didn’t hesitate a second when Jaebum ordered him to take them off.

He was sinking slowly to the floor stripping the jeans away, his nose skimming very lightly down Jaebum’s abs. He was already imagining how easy it would be to sweep Jaebum off the floor, take him against the wall. Even if Bambam was lighter than JB, Yugyeom was sure he wouldn’t have much problem with lifting him up by those appetizing thighs.

He stayed down on his knees, helping to stabilize Jaebum with hands on his waist while he stepped out of the trousers.

“You want me to take off your boxers too?”

Jaebum looked suddenly shocked by the suggestion as if he hadn’t just made Yugyeom take off all the rest of his clothes. He opened his mouth, an ideal image of someone shy and embarrassed, and Yugyeom was sure whatever he did next would invalidate all of the flirty behavior from a moment before, but the door opened before that could happen.

Whoever that would have been, Yugyeom knew he was dead for being seen kneeling before a practically naked Jaebum, but it was Mark and _Jinyoung_ , so he was super dead. He wouldn’t even have the time to write down his testament.

Thankfully, Jinyoung ignored him in the coldest way possible, going straight to JB. Yugyeom just stood up and removed himself from his way before he would get stomped on. The last thing he saw before Mark dragged him out, was Jinyoung throwing a clean change of clothes at Jaebum’s face.

“Jackson told us what happened,” Mark provided by way of explanation.

“I didn’t really –“

“Yeah, I know JB took you to that bathroom. What happened, exactly?”

“That’s not really your business.”

Yugyeom curled in on himself under the weight of Mark’s glare.

“Do you think you’re the only one who Jaebum’s treating differently these days?”

It was true that recently Jaebum was a little bit more playful with the whole crew, but it wasn’t really anything like this. God, he hoped it wasn’t anything like this.

He was surprised at this thought. So what if Jaebum really was doing it with other people? Yugyeom certainly was.

“What do you mean?”

“Jaebum is stringing all of us along,” Jinyoung said, appearing from behind a corner, “I’ve sent him home for today. Get all the others, we need to talk.”

This was the strangest GOT6 meeting in Yugyeom’s life. And really, he was tired of Jinyoung’s self-righteousness, and of Bambam’s denials, of Jackson’s and Youngjae’s confusion. Only Mark seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he did.

“So what?” Yugyeom asked Jinyoung when he stopped speaking, “what if Jaebum’s flirting with all of us? Not one of us is a saint, except maybe Youngjae?”

“Oh, Youngjae’s no saint either,” Jackson provided helpfully.

“Not the point, Jackson.” Jinyoung chided.

“No, that is the point. We have all pretty much slept with each other and you’re telling us not to go after JB, for what? For the good of the team? Just admit you’re jealous, Hyung.”

Being in love with Jeabum the longest didn’t give Jinyoung any precedence in pursuing him. In fact, it just meant Jinyoung didn’t have the guts to do it.

“Do you think Jaebum is doing this because he wants to sleep with someone?”

“I mean, it looked like that to me,” Yugyeom shot back, though he was uncomfortably reminded of the time Jaebum stopped their kiss, and of his face a moment ago when Yugyeom suggested taking off his boxers.

“Somehow, whenever anybody tries anything with JB, either someone else ‘accidentally’ comes in or he finds another way to stop it,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“Still don’t see a problem with it. Let him tease us a little. He’s getting pretty desperate himself, from where I’m standing, maybe one of us has a chance.”

Jinyoung’s gaze was stone-cold.

“What if Jaebum chooses the wrong moment? He’s getting worse all the time, he likes this game too much. What if one of us is drunk, or angry, or if the jealously breaks us apart? Some bridges are very hard to mend.”

Yugyeom knew Jinyoung had a point, but he also thought that his Hyung didn’t grasp the whole picture. Jinyoung knew Jaebum’s mind, but there had to be more than thoughts driving Jaebum to do this, there had to be some subconscious need there. There was clearly some yearning in all of them, assembled here to ponder how to stop Jaebum, when really, all they wanted to do was make him theirs. He kept that thought to himself as Mark spoke up for the first time:

“I came up with a plan. And I need all of you.”

&&&

There was no other way to call it: Jaebum got tricked. It was a bit embarrassing how easy it was for his bandmates to trap him, but to be fair, it wasn’t like he didn’t think they wouldn’t do it at all, he just didn’t expect for all of them to be in on it. Yes, if he was alone with one of them, even two of them, and ended up blindfolded, he would be more suspicious, but with all of them in the room? It didn’t seem quite so questionable. He would definitely expect it to be a ploy if he was alone with Mark, Yugyeom, or Jackson. Bambam and Youngjae would be too hesitant to try anything. Jinyoung wouldn’t dare to lay a finger on him, no matter how much he wanted to.

Looking back, it seemed an obvious act, but they had managed to lull his suspicions well. It was a relaxed evening, all of them drinking and eating in the shared parlor of their hotel apartment, celebrating the end of the tiring tour week. Jackson came up with the game, and fine, the fact they just had a bandana that was able to completely blindfold a person was weird, but Bambam always had a ton of clothes with him. They were supposed to play a game of recognizing various tastes and the guesser was to be chosen by way of rock-paper-scissors divine fortune. The first one to lose was Youngjae and they gave him things like soy sauce to try to then counter it with strawberry milk and generally being asses, but nothing out of the ordinary. The second one was Jackson himself, and Jinyoung had to chase him around the room before he managed to put on the blindfold. Jackson took all the things they offered him to eat with an appearance of aversion, even when they were tasty.

So Jaebum only fought a little when he lost the third round and Mark approached him with the blindfold. When it was tied securely, Jaebum waited to be fed something. Instead he felt Mark’s hand on his chest, pushing him back. He realized Mark was trying to get him to sit down, so he went where Mark wanted and let himself be pushed down to the couch. Only, it wasn’t just the couch under him, or rather, there was a barrier between himself and the couch, consisting of someone’s body. He was pushed to sit on someone’s lap and that person encircled his waist with their arms, holding him tight against his chest and preventing his escape. Judging by the frame and height, by the long hands and the large body, the person had to be Yugyeom.

“We all agreed,” he heard Mark’s voice above him, “that there should be a slight change of rules.”

“What?” Jaebum squeaked, scratching at Yugyeom’s hands on his stomach, but the other didn’t budge.

“Don’t worry, JB, you know this game too. You just have to recognize which one of us is touching you.”

“What the hell-“ Jaebum cut with a yelp when the person behind him licked his ear, also using the element of surprise to capture his hands in theirs atop his stomach.

“Who was that?” Mark asked with a taunting undertone.

“Y- Yugyeom,” Jaebum answered and he was rewarded with a kiss over his earning.

“Good job, Hyung,” Yugyeom said from behind him, his voice amused, “I’m sure that was an easy one. Let’s move on.”

“Yugyeom, you are so dead when I’m free!” Jaebum focused his threat on the closest person.

Yugyeom only snickered in answer.

Jaebum expected something more drastic than for his hair to be gently moved to uncover his forehead for an innocent kiss. He knew instantly that this sweet gesture came from Youngjae. He did not comment right away as Youngjae moved his lips lightly over his brow and the headband to stop on his cheek. His shy tongue peeked out to touch the nose ring. He moved down to press against the corner of Jaebum’s mouth, not quite kissing full on.

“Youngjae,” Jaebum got out breathlessly, unable to be angry for such a soft kiss.

He felt the smile against his skin before their faces were separated. There was a hand ruffling his hair.

“You look beautiful like this, Jaebum-oppa,” Youngjae answered airily, before backing away.

If Youngjae was gentle and sweet with his touches the next person was the opposite, though the element of sweetness was somehow still present. It was not a body part that was circling his lips, but something cold, small, round. Jaebum recognized the taste of a lollipop when it was pushed into his mouth. He started to say the name but Jackson used the moment to push his tongue inside, covering Jaebum’s lips, swallowing the sound.

If he was not sure because of the incriminating sweet, he would recognize Jackson by the way he kissed, even though he only experienced it that one time. Jackson was such an aggressive kisser, dominating Jaebum’s mouth, pushing the lollipop around between their tongues, making it unable to breathe. He took the lollipop from Jaebum’s mouth and between his own teeth, biting down on it. Jaebum could feel it crack right outside of his mouth before the pieces became the part of the game of their tongues again. There was a hand on the back of his neck, steering him in that or this direction, so the kiss was full of movement.

When his lips were finally freed he panted out Jackson’s name. The hand on his neck tipped his head forward, and he was surprised when Jackson moved their noses against each other in an eskimo kiss.

“Took you long enough. And I even made it easy for you, baby,”

Jaebum wanted to bite him for the endearment.

“It’s hard to answer when my mouth’s full,” he got out instead.

“Oh, you should be thankful you are able to speak at all. Youngjae wanted to gag you.”

“No, I didn’t!” Youngjae’s loud, panicked voice erupted from his right, “I really didn’t, Hyung!”

“I did,” Yugyeom informed him, right into his ear, “and I’m still thinking about it. Which is your fault, by the way. Who told you to bite a fucking bandana while performing.”

“That was a long time ago!” Jaebum tied to defend.

“And yet it still haunts all of us at night,” Yugyeom continued in a low voice.

Jaebum couldn’t stop himself from moving, and every time he did, Yugyeom tightened his hold. That one, he believed, would have no problem with actually gagging him.

Jackson squeezed his neck one last time before removing himself into the empty rustling space that surrounded Jaebum.

The next person wasted no time and just sat across his lap, pushing Jaebum’s back and ass even more into Yugyeom, at which Yugyeom took a harsh breath, and Jaebum was glad that, at least, he wasn’t the only person getting tortured. Judging by weight alone, it could be neither Jackson nor Youngjae, and it probably wasn’t Bambam either. That only left two other options.

“Let go of his hands,” he heard Jackson’s voice right beside him and realized Jackson must have been the person who he sensed dipping the couch sitting down.

Yugyeom carried out Jackson’s request but Jaebum’s hands were hardly left free when the person sitting on his lap took them. It was hardly a secure hold, their fingers entwined in between each other. Jaebum had an inkling who the person might be but he preferred to be sure before answering.

He was certain after the person took his hands and put it under their shirt on their waist. Theoretically, there was nothing keeping Jaebum from just taking his hands off that thin, muscular body that had to belong to Mark. Nothing beyond the heat and feel of it.

Jaebum took a shaky breath when his hands were moved up, invited to roam the taut stomach, the pronounced abs, and pecks, propelled all the way up to Mark’s throat to then be pushed all the way down to dip under the material of boxers. Jaebum jumped and drew his hands away from there, to the general amusement of the room.

“Who was that, Hyung?” Yugyeom said with a chuckle.

When Jaebum opened his mouth to answer his voice failed him and he had to clear his throat before forcing out Mark’s name. Yugyeom giggled into his ear before confirming.

“Not calling me ‘Hyung’ this time, Beomie?” Mark asked, his lips very close to Jaebum’s.

Jaebum wasn’t entirely sure what possessed him to lunge forward to capture the annoying mouth, but he only managed to brush them. Mark moved back, escaping from his lap with a laugh.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Mark commented when he was out of reach.

Jackson took one of his free hands into both of his, not doing anything besides holding it, running his finger over Jaebum’s knuckles. The touch distracted him for a moment and he was surprised when another person landed on his lap. He was not even given a chance to focus on the weight atop him before there was a mouth at his throat. There was suction applied and Jaebum almost started to protest, but he was beaten to it by Jinyoung’s sudden harsh voice from somewhere further in the room.

“Don’t leave marks in visible places!”

The lips left his throat and there was an irritated huff before Jaebum’s blouse got roughly pulled to the side, exposing his collarbone.

“Don’t you dare, Bam- ah!”

His whole body moved when Bambam’s teeth sank into the flesh and he could feel Yugyeom’s hand moving dangerously low on his abdomen to push Jaebum’s body firmly down. Yugyeom’s voice was heavy when he started talking into his ear again.

“Jaebum-hyung, if you keep moving like this, we’re going to have a serious problem.”

Yugyeom nipped his ear and Jaebum was trapped between teeth from both sides, his only protection the hand pulling on Bambam’s short hair, not that it made the brat stop. When Bambam retracted his teeth he licked the bitten skin, his tongue travelling up Jaebum’s neck until it reached his lips, licking over them. Jaebum didn’t know if he planned to kiss him later, he didn’t care, he held Bambam’s head close by the hair, opening his mouth with his own.

That kiss had so much bite to it Jaebum was sure that his lips, as well as Bambam’s plush ones, looked completely wrecked after. Bambam was not delicate when he pulled on Jaebum’s lower lip, and Jaebum replied in kind, sucking on his tongue, forcing it out of Bambam’s mouth into the air, and he could hear Jackson’s ‘fuck, that’s hot’ from his side.

Bambam did not let Jaebum dominate the kiss, he pushed him back against Yugyeom, who hissed. They could have probably fought like this for a longer time, but the weight and heat of Bambam left him without any warning.

“That’s enough, Bam,” Youngjae’s voice proclaimed.

Jaebum could guess Youngjae must have been the one to drag Bambam off him. He could hear the rustle of clothing that suggested irritation.

“Fuck off. He was willing.” Bambam shot back.

Jaebum realized in that moment that he was indeed the one who initiated that kiss, but he did not have the time to dwell on the fact, because Jackson raised his palm up to his lips, kissing his pulse. Jaebum could take that calmly until he began sucking on the spot. It made his hips move without permission and Yugyeom whined.

“Fuck, JB, I told you not to move.”

Jaebum could feel Yugyeom was hard. He tried to move a little forward, to ease the press against Yugyeom, making him exhale loudly.

Meanwhile, Jackson was exposing more of his forearm to kiss and suck on. Jaebum really tried not to press back too much against Yugyeom, but he couldn’t quite stop himself from arching when Jackson’s tongue was running along his veins, his nips oscillating between gentle and relentless.

Theoretically, he had guessed all of them except one. It was now Jinyoung’s turn, but the person who forced his legs open, along with Yugyeom’s, to kneel between them, was not Jinyoung. Jaebum wasn’t sure how he knew this, but there wasn’t much doubt in his mind.

His blouse was lifted up by slow, teasing hands and Yugyeom held it there, so that the whole of Jaebum’s chest was exposed for everyone to see. The person between his legs went straight to grab his pecks and that was quite an indication. Because Jackson was still by his side, now kissing his knuckles, that person had to be Youngjae. Those two always seemed to have a strange fascination with Jaebum’s chest. Even if his breasts were pronounced, they were still nowhere near as soft and nice to the touch as a woman’s, but Youngjae loved squeezing it anyway, for some unfathomable reason. Usually, he did it sneakily, and Jaebum threw his hands away, but now he full on fondled him and Jaebum thought it couldn’t get any worse, but Youngjae was ready to prove him wrong by bending forward and licking his nipple. Jaebum put his free hand over his mouth to stop the sounds that Youngjae was wringing out of him by licking and sucking the hardening nipple. When he let go, all the skin around the nip was wet and Youngjae was panting.

“Y- Youngjae,” Jaebum called from under his hand.

Maybe if he guessed correctly, he would be spared. 

“Fuck, Hyung,” Youngjae stated, his voice lower than normal, but no less affectionate, “what god sculpted you?”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Bambam spat out, throwing himself to sit between Yugyeom and Jackson, from what Jaebum could deduce by the arrival of a body on his right.

Bambam wasted no time and leaned down to lick at Jaebum’s other nipple, biting it immediately after. Jaebum’s hips jumped, his thighs squeezing Youngjae’s sides, biting on his own hand to keep the noises inside.

He was losing a clear track of who was doing what. The person kissing along his neck was definitely Yugyeom, that he was sure of because of his position behind him. The one scratching the skin of his back could have been either Bambam or Jackson. Bambam was probably outlining his ribs with his tongue while Youngjae kissed down his stomach, reaching his happy trail and sucking a bruise right above his boxers.

The person who approached him from the left and took out his bitten and saliva covered hand out of his mouth was Mark, he supposed. He was sure when Mark sucked on his finger, taking it inside his mouth. Then he took another one, moving his mouth up and down in a recognizable motion.

Jaebum arched his back with a groan. There were so many hands all over him, so many sensations enveloping him, he couldn’t focus, he couldn’t escape.

“Mark!” he called to his left in a begging tone.

Mark let go of his fingers with a pop.

“Is that the way you want to call me?” Mark answered with thinly-veiled darkness.

Jaebum grumbled in irritation. 

“Come on, Jaebum. What am I?”

“Hyung,” he threw out through gritted teeth.

“Good boy,” Mark praised and resumed sucking on Jaebum’s fingers.

Jaebum could do little more than shudder. He was surrounded by heat, his words choked in his throat, his body shivering from all the touches that were stripping him of whatever pride he had left. He could feel the moisture that gathered in the corners of his eyes and he was afraid he would start sobbing any minute. Thankfully, before it could happen Yugyeom turned his head to the side, silencing the noises with his mouth.

All of a sudden, it was all gone. All the hands left him, excluding Yugyeom’s, that pined his wrists down on his legs, but otherwise he was unmoving.

The silence and emptiness were heavy, almost liquid in the heated air of the room. Even if Jaebum didn’t figure it was time for Jinyoung to step in, he would have recognized him by the sound of his steps, by scent. He knew to whom the hand that pulled harshly on his hair to lift his head belonged, the second hand grabbing his chin.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum forced out in a breathless whisper.

“Are you crying, Hyung?” Jinyoung’s voice seemed cold, but there was passion hiding underneath.

“I’m-“

“You know your team so well, don’t you? You recognized each and every one of us without fail. Why then, did you think we would not react if you played with us?”

“I never said that.”

“Why weren’t you more cautious?” Jinyoung asked, his anger seeping through the coolness.

“I’m not afraid of you.”

It was true. He felt many things after what happened; embarrassment, excitement, wariness, confusion. None of them quite reached the level of fear.

After everything, he trusted them and knew they would never hurt him. What they did was to scare him off, he knew.

“Wrong answer, Hyung.”

Jinyoung sunk to his knees before him heavily. Jaebum could feel his hands running up the insides of his thighs, keeping his legs open. Jinyoung leaned down to mouth at the outline of his hard cock and even though there was a layer of material separating his mouth from it, Jaebum’s body trashed at the contact. Jinyoung just held his legs more securely, continuing to press against Jaebum’s bulge.

“Stop!”

Jaebum realized he shouted that when Jinyoung separated himself from him, standing up and taking off Jaebum’s blindfold in one swift motion. 

“All right, that’s enough.”

Jaebum was hit with a flash of light. Yugyeom had let go of his hands and was prompting him to get up. Jaebum looked around himself bemusedly and he found Jinyoung’s impassive eyes.

“Sorry for this bit of fun, Hyung. I hope it makes you realize you shouldn’t test us,” Jinyoung helped him stand up, “You can go now.”

Jaebum looked at him with confusion for a moment. His body was trembling, barely able to stand there, and he was so hard, but the feeling of utter and absolute shame won over. He decided to just use this chance and made his way towards the door to his room, but when he reached it he hesitated.

He looked back over his shoulder. None of them were paying any attention to him anymore. Jinyoung was sitting next to Mark, playing with his hair. Youngjae threw himself onto Mark’s lap and Jackson was kneeling at their feet, resting his head on Youngjae’s knee excitedly. Yugyeom was whispering something into Bambam’s ear, his hand low on his stomach, while Bambam looked down with embarrassment. The atmosphere of the room was heady and intense and Jaebum had no doubts that something was about to transpire here.

And it would happen without him. They could deal without him, they could live without him. Nobody needed him here, they had each other. They had each other in the past and they never needed him then as well.

He was their leader, wasn’t he? He was the one supposed to bring them together, but now that he did, they didn’t even want him anymore.

It had been so amazing, all this time when they paid him so much attention because of his teasing. And now they wanted him to just stop?

His game, what was it even supposed to accomplish? Jaebum seemed to remember it started from them laughing at him over a book. He remembered that he liked erotica for being about teasing and not necessarily about sex.

But was it really better like that? Because it seemed to him like he got the teasing but they got the prize. And he wanted it, god, how was he realizing just now how much he wanted those guys? How was he supposed to destroy this distance he created, years and years of ignoring all the cues they have been giving him?

Jinyoung raised his head to look at him and Jaebum startled.

“What-“

“Let me stay,” Jaebum threw out, before Jinyoung could ask what he was still doing there.

Finally, all the eyes were back on him. That felt right. Jaebum bit his lip when the silence stretched.

“What?” Jinyoung demanded, his eyes drilling holes into him.

“I want to be included.”

Time seemed to stop when Jinyoung stood up from the couch without a word and strode in his direction. There was a meaningful pause when he reached Jaebum and then he offered his hand.

“This isn’t a game. If you ask us to stop, we will.”

Jaebum slowly put his hand in Jinyoung’s, who pulled him back to the rest of the team, never breaking eye contact. 

Jaebum turned his head from him, looking at Mark, who gave him a smirk, which he shyly returned. His eyes moved over Jackson and Youngjae, who both smiled with bared teeth. Bambam gave him a condescending once-over but he seemed pleased.

“Told you all he’d come around,” Yugyeom commented, winking at Jaebum, forcing a weak laugh out of him.

He finally returned to look at Jinyoung, whose expression seemed gentle, inquisitive.

“Hyung?” was the only thing he said.

Jaebum didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted except to squeeze Jinyoung’s hand and look at him, swallowing nervously. For once, he didn’t know how to seduce someone.

Jinyoung was, fortunately, an expert of JB’s character. He approached Jaebum, kissing the teary corner of his eye, making Jaebum’s mouth contort into a smile and his eyes fill with fresh tears. When Jinyoung stopped kissing his eye he seemed confused by Jaebum’s crying, his brows furrowed with worry that Jaebum laughed off, harshly wiping the tears away. Jinyoung caught his hands, taking them away from his face and leaned in slowly. Jaebum waited with closed eyes and a bated breath for their lips to meet. When they did, it was the gentlest, most desperate thing Jaebum ever experienced and he mewled when Jinyoung moved their mouths together.

“Oh god, haven’t we had enough foreplay already?” Jackson’s voice bellowed from the couch.

“Let me help you,” Mark suggested obligingly.

Jinyoung didn’t let him terminate the kiss, so Jaebum could only see with the corner of his eye how Jackson took the offer, sitting back against Mark, the older immediately unzipping Jackson’s pants, taking his cock in hand.

Jaebum didn’t get to observe the rest of the that, as Jinyoung invited his tongue to play inside his mouth, his hands forcing Jaebum even closer and flush against him.

Someone approached Jaebum from behind, moving their hands under Jaebum’s blouse and up to, yes, grab his boobs, that was nobody else but their beloved sunshine member, Youngjae himself.

“Oppa,” Youngjae said into his ear, “Is this all right?”

Jaebum couldn’t really answer with his mouth full of Jinyoung’s tongue. He tried to ‘mhmm’ somewhat, and that achieved the effect of making Jinyoung moan back to him.

Youngjae took it as a good enough permission and moved his hands to Jaebum’s hips, forcing Jaebum’s ass back against himself, his cock predictably hard. He moaned into Jaebum’s ear and drove harder against him.

Jaebum had to break away from Jinyoung at that, being too overwhelmed by sensations to breathe. He didn’t even have a chance to open his eyes before his head was turned to the side and his mouth was once again claimed, this time by Youngjae.

Among those two, Youngjae, who was connecting and disconnecting their lips in hot, open-mouthed kisses as he nudged against Jaebum’s ass, and Jinyoung, who was biting down on the same spot Bambam did earlier and moving his hand over Jaebum’s clothed cock, he wasn’t sure who was worse.

He attempted to control himself somehow, running one of his hands through Youngjae’s hair, the other squeezing Jinyoung’s butt cheek, but his body was an unsalvageable mess. He had no idea what was happening and he yearned for all of it, simultaneously being tortured by all of the exciting contact.

He was grateful when Jinyoung started taking off his blouse, making him break off his kiss with Youngjae for a moment to nudge Jaebum’s arms up and getting it over his head. Jaebum was way too overheated, and now the unexpected rush of air chilled his body. When Jinyoung started to mouth at his nipples, that could possibly be a problem, but Jaebum’s protests were silenced with Youngjae’s mouth.

“Jinyoung!” Mark’s voice called from the couch, “bring me some lube.”

There were noises and movement all around them before, but it was too hard to focus on those in Jaebum’s situation. Only Mark’s voice seemed to reach both him and Jinyoung.

“I’m a little busy, can’t you see?” Jinyoung yelled back against Jaebum’s collarbone.

“Come on, JB looks like he’s about to combust, give him a rest. I can’t very well fuck Jackson raw.”

Jinyoung sighed heavily and excused himself to go to his bag and retrieve a bottle and packets of condoms. Jaebum realized just now that he was about to witness one of his best friends fucking another one of his best friends and his head filled with noise.

“You want to watch them?” Youngjae asked, mouthing against the shell of his ear.

Jinyoung passed the bottle to Mark and made to return to them but Jackson caught him and pleaded for him to stay. Jinyoung searched inquiringly for Jaebum’s eyes and when Jaebum nodded his wordless approval Jinyoung leaned down to kiss Jackson while Mark started teasing around his hole.

Before Jaebum could even think how to answer Youngjae’s question, there was a flurry of movement that stole Youngjae from behind him and pushed him forward. If Bambam hadn’t caught him, he would have fallen down. He looked back at Yugyeom judgmentally, causing the youngest to laugh at him.

“Sorry, Hyung! I have never actually kissed Youngjae, so I’m stealing him for a moment. Go enjoy the show.”

What Yugyeom said, he did, attacking Youngjae’s mouth ruthlessly. Jaebum turned back to look at Bambam, who was still awkwardly holding onto his forearms. He let go when he saw Jaebum staring.

“Don’t look at me like that, Hyung. I only ever played around with Yugyeom, so I’m only, like, a level above you. I’m as confused as you here.”

Jaebum puffed out a laugh. Leave it to Bambam to not care for the atmosphere at all.

“We can always just watch?” Jaebum teasingly suggested.

Bambam raised one perfect eyebrow before lifting his hand and pressing Jaebum’s lower lip with his thumb.

“I had nightmares about this mouth for years.”

“Nightmares?” Jaebum asked, amused.

“Horrible ones,” Bambam whispered, licking his lips, “how about getting that mouth to do something useful for once, Hyung?”

Jaebum could only open his mouth in shock while he stared at Bambam’s suggestively raised brow. But he didn’t say ‘no’, so Bambam started pushing on his shoulders to make him kneel and Jaebum went down without a fight.

“You look in your place down there, _Hyung_ ,” Bambam mocked and Jaebum would have possibly bitten a certain part of his body in retaliation if they weren’t joined by Youngjae and Yugyeom.

Bambam was momentarily distracted when Youngjae kissed him on the cheek, smiling in a charming manner at Bambam’s questioning look, while Yugyeom kneeled next to Jaebum.

“Have you ever done that, Hyung?” Yugyeom asked amicably, motioning to Bambam’s crotch.

Jaebum looked at the scene briefly. Youngjae had passed from cheek kisses to licking into Bambam’s mouth while he opened Bambam’s fly.

“No, I haven’t.”

Jaebum had performed oral sex only on women before, and he liked doing that, he really, really liked using his mouth, but that and this were two very different things.

“I’m going to help you, how about it?” Yugyeom proposed with a playful smile and Jaebum nodded.

Yugyeom shuffled on his knees to kneel behind Jaebum, while Youngjae had completed the task of freeing Bambam’s cock.

Jaebum stared at it, so close to his face, a bit intimidated. He could feel Yugyeom plaster himself against his back, his hands resting on the naked skin of Jaebum’s waist. He was pushed a bit forward with the weight.

“Give it a lick, Hyung,” Yugyeom suggested brightly.

Jaebum raised his hands shakily, posing one on Bambam’s hip, the other at the base of his cock. He gave the head a cautionary lick, feeling the tremor that ran through Bambam’s body. That, more than anything, made him want to go on. He licked more firmly, used his tongue to learn the shape down to where his hand was holding it. Bambam’s loud exhales were spurring him on, making him want to taste.

“Open your mouth,” Yugyeom commanded from behind him,

Jaebum did, taking only a little bit of Bambam’s cock inside and sucking. Bambam grunted and his hips jumped forward, Youngjae forcing him to stand still. Jaebum took more of the cock inside, the stretch already big.

There was a hand on his cheek and he looked up to see Youngjae was the one who was lovingly caressing his face.

“So pretty,” he cooed at Jaebum, “so cute.”

Jaebum wasn’t able to see how he could look cute when his mouth was stretched around someone’s cock, but he couldn’t defend his honor when he was thus occupied.

Yugyeom was whispering simple instructions into his ear, things like: ‘go deeper’, ‘move back’, ‘lick the underside’, but it all sounded so filthy Jaebum was already almost coming in his pants, the sounds Bambam emitted not helping. Yugyeom was nice enough to reach for his trousers and boxers and drag them down, taking Jaebum’s cock in his palm and jerking him off.

Jaebum’s mouth went slack with the sensation and Bambam tried to bring back his focus with a rough hand in his hair. Jaebum groaned, which brought Yugyeom’s attention to this. He caught Bambam’s wrist and tried to pry his hand away.

“Don’t pull on Hyung’s hair, Bam,” Yugyeom chided.

Jaebum freed Bambam’s cock to stutter out;

“No, no, it’s fine.”

Bambam looked down at him with a smirk.

“Knew you didn’t grow out your hair just to look pretty, Hyung” he commented snidely.

“Don’t spoil him, Hyung,” Yugyeom added but let Bambam’s wrist go, “he’s already spoiled enough.”

Bambam wasn’t really harsh when he directed Jaebum’s bobbing head, it was helpful with how distracted Jaebum already was between Yugyeom jerking him off and whispering filthy praises into his ear, Youngjae’s hand that altered between Bambam’s belly and Jaebum’s face, and Bambam’s slight hip movement, which he couldn’t quite stop, driving harder into Jaebum’s mouth. 

But what sidetracked him the most was the sound of increasing cries from the couch. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing in its direction and he choked. Jackson was completely naked, moving wildly down onto Mark’s cock, and up into the heat of Jinyoung’s mouth. He was clearly enjoying himself, his mouth open with wordless moans. The moment he looked into Jaebum’s eyes, Jaebum lost it, he had to release Bambam’s dick to hide his face in his hipbone as Yugyeom wrung his orgasm out of him with his hand.

It took him a moment to regain his breath while Yugyeom was kissing his shoulders soothingly, but when he did, he returned straight to making Bambam moan. It was easier to do this, without his need for release pressing him and he had Bambam whimpering his name in no time. Yugyeom pulled his head back when he anticipated Bambam was too far over the edge to even warn him, saving Jaebum from having to swallow all of Bambam’s come.

After he was done, Bambam stepped back, pushing Youngjae with him, to sink down on the couch. Bambam turned his lazy eyes to look at the show Jackson was still putting on. When Yugyeom let him go, Jaebum crawled over to Jinyoung, kissing his ear, not wanting to disrupt the professional way with which Jinyoung was swallowing Jackson’s cock. Then Jaebum climbed on the couch, between Mark and Youngjae, turning Jackson’s head in his direction.

There was so much desperation on his face, Jaebum wanted to swallow him whole. When he put his lips over Jackson’s, the other whined into him. Jackson couldn’t kiss with any finesse, opening his mouth wide for Jaebum to take whatever he wanted, while he was mercilessly taken care of from both sides. Jaebum got to experience the moment Jackson broke down, groaning loudly into his mouth, his hand tightening over his neck and Jinyoung’s hair as he came into his mouth. Jaebum watched it all with fascination, opened his mouth willingly as Jinyoung raised up to kiss both Jackson and himself, letting Jaebum familiarize himself with Jackson’s taste.

He moved back, allowing the two of them to continue and moving to Mark, who was still pounding Jackson on his lap. Jaebum wanted to experience another person’s orgasm, as he witnessed Jackson’s, this desire in him stronger than his other needs. He nipped Mark’s soft ear to get his attention and Mark smirked when he saw his face before him. He licked Jaebum’s lips teasingly, drawing back, making Jaebum initiate the kiss. Mark certainly had more control than Jackson, but he couldn’t quite focus on kissing either, letting Jaebum call the shots. He delved into the velvety hot inside with his tongue slowly, sensually, teasing Mark when he wanted to deepen the kiss, or roughly turning on the intensity when he could feel Mark’s mouth going slack from pleasure.

There were other people touching them, both of them, Bambam’s pouty lips making a trail down Jaebum’s spine, Yugyeom’s hand squeezing his thigh, but he largely focused on Mark. Jaebum let his hand curiously travel down Mark’s stomach, dipping to touch the place Mark’s and Jackson’s bodies met. When Jackson moved upward he drew his hand even lower, reaching Mark’s balls. His touches earned him a litany of curses whispered over his mouth as Mark bit his lip. But Mark didn’t allow their mouths to stay connected when he started coming, he hid his head in Jaebum’s shoulder, biting down his screams.

There were two heads and bodies resting against him, Mark on one shoulder and Jackson on the other, and their combined weight pushed Jaebum back into Bambam, who stabilized him, he himself resting his back against Yugyeom.

Jackson was laughing against his shoulder and Jaebum run his hand over his hair while the giggles shook him.

“Did it feel good?” Jaebum asked tentatively.

Jackson left his shoulder to look at him.

“So amazing, Hyung! Did you never-?”

Jaebum squeezed his lips together and Jackson’s eyes widened in realization.

“With who?” the question was quiet, but from this close, of course everyone could hear. Jinyoung and Youngjae, in particular, turned his eyes at him with shock and unease.

Jaebum didn’t really want to share that one time he went to some random guy’s house straight from the bar, and the following unsatisfying experience it ended up being. 

“No one. It’s not important,” he answered, biting his lips.

“Oh, baby,” Jackson fussed with his scratchy voice, “we could make it so good for you. If you only wanted.”

Jaebum opened his mouth, unsure how he should ask for this.

“And Mark is truly a god of fingering, he’s even better at that than at –“

Jackson was struck across the back of his head with a cushion pillow.

“Than what? What did you want to say, Jackson?” Mark asked, still hitting him with the pillow.

“Rapping!” Jackson shouted back laughing, escaping from the couch to avoid Mark’s punishment.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung’s voice turned Jaebum’s attention away from Jackson’s and Mark’s pillow duel.

Jinyoung didn’t have to voice his question for Jaebum to know what he meant. He smiled back at Jinyoung reassuringly.

“I want to try.”

Jinyoung nodded his head, his eyes clear and decided.

“Let’s move to the bed then.”

As it turned out, Mark really _was_ the god of fingering. Seven people were a lot, even on a king-sized bed, but they managed to arrange themselves somewhat, a mess of limbs and mouths and sensations. Mark was making him crazy with the expert way he teased his prostate and the nerve endings around his rim, all the while stretching him to accommodate something bigger. There was a minor controversy over who should get to fuck him first and when they asked for his opinion he was at a loss, not only because it was very hard to focus with Mark’s fingers expertly unraveling him from the inside, but because he definitely couldn’t take six people at once, but he wanted all of them. So he decided by law of elimination, asking which of them haven’t got to come yet, at which Jackson expressed his disapproval because it left only Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Yugyeom. It didn’t make it any easier to choose, unfortunately.

He was saved from having to by Youngjae begging the other two to let him go first, turning the full force of his charm against them. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum inquiringly, so Jaebum voiced his endorsement. It really didn’t matter who would be inside him, they would all be a part of this, they would all accompany him.

And anyway, Bambam had draped himself over Jinyoung’s shoulders and proclaimed, with the same arrogant air he made Jaebum suck him off:

“I could go for a round too, if it’s alright with you, Hyung?”

Jinyoung pushed him down the bed with a wicked smile.

Yugyeom sighed heavily and gave up at Youngjae’s pleading.

“I guess you won’t hold out long either way. I’m right behind you through. Would that be alright, Hyung?” he asked Jaebum.

Jaebum acquiesced, though he wasn’t truly sure he would be able to take two people fucking him in turns.

“Oh, then can I be third?” Jackson asked excitedly.

“Do you guys want to kill me?” Jaebum exclaimed in his direction and he heard only laughter in answer.

Form the previous time, he remembered the unpleasantness of being forced open, but Mark either prepared him very well, or the distraction that Jackson, Mark, and Yugyeom provided with their fingers and mouths was easing the pain away. It went more smoothly than Jaebum expected for Youngjae to bury himself inside him with a content sigh.

“Hyung, you’re so hot inside,” Youngjae said as if he was praising Jeabum.

“He’s hot everywhere,” Mark joked.

Youngjae ignored him, concentrating the whole of his attention on Jeabum, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Thank you for trusting me. I love you so much, Hyung.”

Jeabum felt elated with the way Youngjae looked at him. He knew this love, he has always felt it, and his fear that things would be too different between them after this left him.

“I love you too, _Samchon_.”

“Yes, yes, we all love each other,” Bambam rebuked, having freed himself for a moment from Yugyeom’s lips, “don’t turn into a sop like the rest of them, Hyung.”

Bambam couldn’t continue his lecture when Yugyeom and Jinyoung returned to attacking him. 

Jaebum appreciated the caution with which Youngjae made his first strokes, so when he felt that he was ready for more he encircled Youngjae’s body with his hands and knees asking him to go harder. Youngjae let go of all his inhibitions with this permission, driving into his body harshly, again and again, as Jaebum gasped and whined, the sensation too much to let him think about anything else.

Yugyeom was right that Youngjae wouldn’t be able to withstand the heat of Jaebum’s inside for long. Not that Yugyeom didn’t have his hand in bringing him to orgasm sooner, he did everything to tantalize him, at one moment just ordering him to come, and Youngjae’s body listened, letting Jaebum watch with fascination as he was coming undone over him. He leaned over Jaebum, their mouths opening over each other, but Yugyeom didn’t let them kiss for long.

“God, move over, you hyung hog,” he called, dragging Youngjae away.

Youngjae went unwillingly until Mark started comforting him in his arms, licking over his pouting lips. Yugyeom was clearly ready to go any moment, condom already on.

“On your hands and knees, Hyung,” he instructed Jaebum, looking at him hungrily.

When Jaebum started turning around a body forced itself between him and the bed. Jaebum looked down at Jackson, who fit himself snugly underneath him, making himself a useful hand rest.

“Don’t mind me, Hyung. I just wanna watch your face when you’re getting wrecked.” Jackson supplied, pulling Jaebum down for a kiss.

While Jackson made good use of his tongue, Yugyeom was spreading Jaebum’s cheeks, positioning himself by his entrance. When he breached him, Jaebum couldn’t stop his whine.

“Sorry, Hyung. I’ll go slower,” Yugyeom promised with a stilted breath.

Even though Jaebum’s hole had been already substantially stretched by Youngjae, Yugyeom was the biggest among them and he could feel the difference inside him. Jaebum couldn’t hold himself up very well, half falling on Jackson’s body. He panted heavily into Jackson’s neck, who took it upon himself to distract him and started unhurriedly jerking him off.

It did feel wonderful, the powerful, controlled movements of Yugyeom inside him, but it was so much, Jaebum could hardly take this stimulation. Yugyeom was pushing him down hard on Jackson, their cocks touching, Jackson focused on pulling on them both as Jaebum could only focus on electric currents that run through his body.

He had seen glimpses of the others before, but now he turned his head, looking past Youngjae lapping at Mark’s chest, to see Bambam, his legs up high, Jinyoung pounding into him with no less force than Jaebum received. He made a groan that was close to the sound of the other’s name, and Jinyoung looked at him, his eyes hazed over from pleasure. Jaebum reached across the bed with his hand, Jinyoung reaching back, clasping them together.

They came in the same moment, him and Jinyoung, holding onto each other’s hand tightly, while they both spasmed with pleasure. Jackson took to licking the tears off his face and Jaebum repaid him by jerking off his still hard cock when he regained the sense of time and place. Yugyeom’s thrusts became erratic, desperate, and Jaebum could feel him letting go of his control and coming inside Jaebum. Jackson came a second before that, and now he was being crushed by him and Yugyeom, who collapsed listlessly on top of him. It was heavy and hot and sticky, but Jaebum felt great like that. He didn’t plan on moving for the foreseeable future.

And then Yugyeom roused himself, pulling out of him, and Mark hauled JB into his arms, with the words:

“You didn’t think this was the end, did you?”

&&&

Thank god this happened on the last day of the tour, Jaebum thought on the balcony the following afternoon. He was sore as hell, and he was sure it was going to feel like that for the whole day. The rest of his team was still blissfully asleep, all of them cramped on the bed together. To get out, he had to tickle Youngjae to get him off his chest and fight Mark’s octopus limbs.

He liked these little moments of silence between everything, breaths of fresh air in another city, in another country, before he returned to work and performances and his energetic bandmates. He had to nourish himself with it to go on.

Another person joined him on the balcony, without disrupting his serenity. Jaebum knew it was Jinyoung before he looked in his direction, his presence familiar and soothing.

Jinyoung pulled the air into his lungs, looking back at Jaebum with a smile. Jaebum smiled back, sliding his hand closer to Jinyoung’s on the handrail. Jinyoung made the last step, turning his hand palm up, letting Jaebum put his on top.

“Is the rest still asleep?”

“Would it be so quiet if they weren’t?” Jinyoung answered with a raised brow and a playful smile.

“Oh good, I need a second of rest.”

“Hyung,” Jinyoung’s voice turned serious, “are you sure about this?”

Jaebum played with his fingers.

“What exactly are you asking?”

“Tell me, did you just get carried away with the atmosphere? Was it a one-time thing? Or do you want to do it again?”

“I want it to happen again. I used to think that sex was just for pleasure, but it never felt like this before. I never felt so connected to other people before. Though my body is killing me right now, I’m not going to lie.”

Jinyoung smirked.

“Than let me ask you,” he addressed Jinyoung, “are you okay with it? Can you share me with other people?”

“You’re not mine to share.”

“I could be,” Jaebum said to see Jinyoung’s eyes widen, “I want to be. But not exclusively, not without them. I mean, it could be without them, I’d take you without them, but I don’t want to reject them now I have them. God, it’s complicated. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Jinyoung scoffed.

“Don’t worry, Hyung, I’m not one for monogamy either. And I agree with what you said about being connected. Although I slept with most of them before, it was never like this. You were the missing piece for all of us.”

Jaebum smiled at that. He liked the idea of them needing him. And he wanted to give that certainty back to them, starting from the person he was sure would never willingly abandon him.

“What I meant was that I want you to stay with me. I don’t want to part with anyone from the team, but if it has to happen, if we go separate directions, I want to go in the same one as you.”

Jinyoung gazed at him with wonder.

“Hyung,” his voice was choked.

“So are you all right with all of us, being together like this?”

“I’m fine with sharing you with the five other people I love. But don’t … don’t go with anyone else.”

Jaebum beamed. He had no need to find more lovers if he had six already.

“You are seriously overestimating my stamina.”

Jinyoung laughed. He moved to stand behind Jaebum, holding him from behind and nibbling the skin under his ear.

“I hope you have enough stamina for the six of us.”

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum protested when the other started sucking on his neck.

Jinyoung chuckled against his skin. Jaebum turned around and pushed him away, resting back against the handrail, keeping Jinyoung out of reach. There were noises from within the hotel room, which meant their loud company must have finally woken up. Jaebum dragged Jinyoung closer by his collar, speaking against his lips.

“I hope you realize,” Jaebum whispered lowly, “that it doesn’t mean I will stop teasing all of you.”

He left Jinyoung before the other could react in any way, reaching the rest of the crew that was making something of a brunch in the loudest and most chaotic way possible.

Oh no, his teasing days were far from over. In fact, they were just beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> On behalf of my imagination, I am sorry.


End file.
